


"Hey Commander, did I ever tell you about the time...?"

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Family Feels, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fanart of the OG 501st boys and Ahsoka
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix, Hardcase & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 42
Kudos: 303





	"Hey Commander, did I ever tell you about the time...?"

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: [amukmuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk) and [Crystalshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard) have both written fics based on this scene! They're so perfect and I'm beyond honored! T^T 
> 
> [Got Your Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855941)   
>  [The Ones Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097144)
> 
> +++
> 
> “Hey Commander, did I ever tell you about the time I hid in the 'fresher after my first battle? I fell asleep and Rex had Jesse searching for me everywhere, until he found me five hours later." (credit to crystalshard for the details of Hardcase's story!)
> 
> This is part of the Reconstruction Corps AU, but could be read as canon, too. It's after one of the first campaigns of the war. The 501st had been fighting in hostile terrain for days (hence all the stubble on the boys), and casualties were higher than they'd seen before. Kix is... not handling that well, and Ahsoka has no idea how to process everything. So once they're finally back on the Resolute, Rex, Hardcase, and Jesse find a quiet corner to sit down and offer some comfort. Rex finds a spare top half of his blacks to give to Ahsoka because she's been shivering for hours, Hardcase tries to distract her with silly stories, and Jesse knows he just needs to be there for Kix and not push him to talk. T^T
> 
> But, if it makes you feel any better, in the RCAU, they all live to see the war and, and live happier lives. <3
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/1cxcUWq4v54)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

This link should take you to the full-size image, since AO3 resizes everything now: [**CLICK**](https://i.imgur.com/CqAfTt1.jpg)

[Image ID: A digital illustration of Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters sitting on a grey floor with grey metal walls behind them and on the right side of the canvas. From left to right are Hardcase, Kix, Jesse, Ahsoka, and Rex. The clones all have visible stubble and are in the lower halves of their Phase I armor, with just the black body gloves on their upper bodies. Ahsoka is wearing her outfit from the first couple seasons of the show, plus the upper half of one of the clones’ body gloves, which is baggy on her. Hardcase is sitting facing Ahsoka and Rex, who are on the other side of the canvas. He’s smiling and saying something to Ahsoka, who is curled up against Rex while be boxes her in with his arms and legs. She’s looking sideways at Hardcase with pinched eyebrows, her head tilted down against Rex’s chest. Between and slightly behind the other three, Kix is sitting facing away from them all, to the left side of the canvas. He’s hunched over and has his forehead in one hand. While all the other have scuffs and singe marks on their armor, clothing and skin, Kix also has smears of blood on his. Jesse is setting behind Kix, leaning against the back wall but with one arm over Kix’s shoulder, around his chest. Jesse and Rex are looking at each other over Ahsoka’s head. In the foreground are parts of the clones’ armor: one of Kix’s vambrace, one of Hardcase’s spaulders and his helmet, and Rex’s kama and helmet. End ID.]


End file.
